Cartas
by Izu McKeltar
Summary: Terminado. TOKIO HOTEL. Incesto MUY suave. Tom x Bill. Tom huye a algún sitio y entre los dos gemelos empiezan a mandarse cartas, palabras que nunca se dirían a la cara.
1. Introducción

Esta historia tendrá una forma extraña, pero a la vez hermosa.

Esta idea surgió en la hora de geometría, mientras no tenía ganas de hacer nada y mientras los demás apuntaban, yo escribía.

Esta idea, que poco a poco tomaba forma y la musa se apoderaba de mi mano y escribía, utilizándome a mí como médium entre el mundo de la imaginación y nuestro mundo.

¿Y como se organiza esta historia?

Por cartas.

Se organizará por cartas, las cartas se escribirán de Tom a Bill, ya sabréis quien las escribe pues es como si viviesen lejos el uno del otro y se cartearan para sentirse cercanos. Esta historia no puede tener imágenes deseadas por muchas y odiadas por otras, pero no las leáis si realmente odias el twincest o el Tom Kaulitz x Bill Kaulitz.

Otras: también tengo la historia de: Bekenntnis que es escrita por una amiga y yo.

Disfruta la lectura


	2. 4 de Diciembre

Bill:

Escribo esta carta desde algún lugar del mundo, solo para aclarar mi mente y mi corazón. He pasado 21 años contigo, viviendo buenos y malos momentos, siempre acompañado por ti, he disfrutado con Tokio Hotel, he disfrutado del amor de las fans en cada concierto, en cada gira, he disfrutado de la amistad de Andreas y de la de George y Gustav.

Pro ya no aguanto más, mis sentimientos de amor por ti han crecido a tal punto que son dolorosos, me matan por dentro pero también me reconfortan haciéndome saber que siempre has estado, estas y estarás ahí para ayudarme, pero ya no más, mi amor ya es demasiado grande para detenerlo, tengo miedo que mi cuerpo tome el control un día y te haga cosas que hagan que me aborrezcas, te de asco, no me quieras volver a hablar y me odies.

No me tengas lastima, he decidido esto por mí mismo, esto no es un adiós permanente, volveré, eso es verdad. Ahora, ya me he ido a un lugar lejano para que mi corazón te deje de amar y yo te pueda hablar a la cara, como hermanos que somos.

De tu gemelo:

Tom Kaulitz


	3. 22 de diciembre

Tom:

¿Eres tonto? Yo también he pasado estos 21 años contigo…. ¿y crees que por amarme me tienes que dejar? Si valoras algo de esos buenos y malos momentos, yo también he disfrutado con la banda, del amor de las fans, de los conciertos, de las giras, de la amistad de Andreas, Gustav y George.

¿Y qué que hayan crecido? Tus sentimientos son los míos, mis sentimientos son los tuyos, ¡somos gemelos! Yo también me muero y vivo por mis sentimientos, si tu cuerpo Tom control el corazón será quien le dicte lo que hacer, la mente no podrá detener los movimientos, si pasa eso me dejaré llevar, compartimos todo, mente y corazón. Nunca te podría odiar, siempre serás la persona más importante para mí.

No puedo tenerte lástima pero me siento traicionado, vuelve ya, por favor. No dejes de amarme y ven a mi lado.

De tu gemelo:

Bill

PD: Siento haber trado en contestarte, cada vez que leía esta carta, la escribía de nuevo, pues no sabia bien que decirte...


	4. 15 de enero

Bill:

Claro que valoro estos 21 años contigo,¿de verdad no me hace falta renunciar a ti?

Realmente... ¿me amas? ¿me amas como yo te amo? ¿No me odiarías? Eres la persona más importante para mí y quiero que seas feliz, que tengas esposa e hijos, no que desperdicies tu vida con alguien como yo, con alguien que ha ensuciado su cuerpo con lo peor...

Si vuelvo... ¿me podrás mirar a la cara? ¿Podré mirarte a la cara? No lo sé... No te dejaré de amar, llevamos tanto juntos, así que, me he dado cuenta de que es imposible que te deje de amar.

Te amo.

Tom K.


	5. 14 de febrero

Tom:

Ahora ya falta poco para verte, ya falta muy poco, tu avión llegara en unas horas, te esperaré en el aeropuerto, lo dudo pues estaré nervioso, hace mucho que no nos vemos y has decidido esta fecha tan especial para volver, aún recuerdo el e-mail que me enviaste.

Esta carta te la daré en mano, cuando menos te lo esperes, solo para decirte que eres mio de nacimiento como yo soy tuyo de igual manera, somos una persona dividida en dos y la una sin la otra, no es nadie ni nada.

Bill K.


End file.
